


Fighting Our Battles

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Confused Robbe IJzermans, Good Boyfriend Sander Driesen, Jealous Sander Driesen, M/M, Minor Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, POV Sander Driesen, Robbe IJzermans Loves Sander Driesen, Sad Sander Driesen, Sander Driesen Loves Robbe IJzermans, Sander Driesen Needs a Hug, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans Fluff, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans In Love, Sweet Robbe IJzermans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was happy and free and every part of him being seemed to a mystery, just waiting to be discovered.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 18





	Fighting Our Battles

As he looked over at him, it suddenly struck him how perfect he is.  
His hair was blowing carelessly in the wind, rich and dark in the sunlight.   
He had the oddest impulse to touch it, to reach out, to see if it is as soft as it looks. His lips were curved into a slight smile that seemed to radiate warmth. He wondered who or what he was thinking of, and felt his heartbeat skip when he imagined him smiling for him. He was happy and free and every part of him being seemed to a mystery, just waiting to be discovered.   
He found it crazy that he'd never noticed before, how his eyes were just the right shade of green, or how his laughter sounded like summertime.   
They had only been friends for a bit, and yet, he'd finally found what he was looking for. He found himself staring, desperate to learn more.  
"What are you looking at?" Robbe asked, finally puling him out of his gaze.  
He was at a lost for words. Why did he suddenly make him nervous?  
Friends aren't supposed to make you nervous.  
"Um...you, you have a bug in your hair." He stuttered. He reached out, but stopped himself. Did friends do that? He suddenly did not know.  
He shook his head, which made Sander's heartbeat speed up.   
"Is it gone now?" He asked so casually, as if everything hadn't suddenly changed.   
"Yes." He replied, aware of how his voice sounded due to gritting his teeth out of love.  
"Yes, it's all good now." Did he dare tell him he was perfect. No, that could ruin everything. He decided that maybe this feeling would pass, maybe tomorrow he would go back to being a friend, and not a person that made it hard to breathe. Maybe, this epiphany is temporary; maybe he would forget.

As days went on, he did not forget. Instead, he found himself unable to look away, even if he was just staring at a piece of paper; sometimes, especially then. He felt like he could make a list of all of the kinds of laughs he has. He could count all of the freckles on his nose over and over again. He could not erase his beauty from his mind. The moment he'd look at him from a different perspective, he could not go back. After seeing him as perfect, he could never again look at him with just indifference. 

He always seemed too good for me, and that had nothing to do how he looks. He always put three sugars in his coffee, because he couldn't stand the bitter taste alone. And, he often smelled like lavender, because once he read somewhere that lavender made people happier, and he liked to see the people around him smile. He laughed so hard during funny movies that sometimes tears would come to his eyes, and he cried so hard during sad movies that his tears would last longer than the end of the credits. I never understood how happy a person could be by making cookies for other people, just to brighten up their day, yet love themself. I wanted to get him to see what I saw, despite what he said about me. I didn't want anyone to say something bad about him, and most people didn't. I still found him perfect and utterly intimidating with his kindness and so much more, but he didn't believe that. Which, is so much better to be modest. So, I just held his hand and put my head into his lap. It doesn't seem like much. Not to do something for someone you love, right? Let them fight their own battles, even if being helpless breaks your heart right in two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
